Modus ya, Kak?
by KisuFM
Summary: Sebuah sejarah baru yang dibintangi Sasuke saat memimpin jalannya MOS? Apa yang terjadi?/Acieeee.../DLDR


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

Mau Modus ya, Kak?

By Haruka Ryokusuke and Bang Kise Ganteng

.

Warning!

OOC, AU, Typo, garing, amburadul, plot rush, dan hal yang masih sepantaran dengan mereka.

.

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-sama_

* * *

.

Teriknya matahari yang memayungin kota Konoha tak membuat seorang lelaki berpakaian seragam SMA sedang memelototi ratusan anak-anak manusia yang tengah berdiri di lapangan, berharap iris setajam elangnya dapat mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya laser agar Ia bisa memotong ikan asin dihadapannya.

Lelaki ganteng itu berdiri dengan raut wajah galak permanent di atas podium sembari memegang sebuah mikrofon di tangan kanannya. Napasnya memburu saat melihat ratusan ikan asin hasilnya melaut kemarin (?) walau masih dengan gaya _cool._

Kampret!

Dia terus mengumpat dalam hati, menyumpahi manusia dihadapannya dapat segera garing dan siap digoreng lalu ia makan menggunakan sambal balado.

Lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mengangkat mikrofonnya sampai tepat di depan bibir seksinya, bersiap untuk menggonggong sesuai apa yang ada di hati kecilnya.

"Kalian ini anak manusia atau bukan? Saya minta perhatiannya, tidak lebih. Hanya perhatian~" ucapnya kalem tetapi bercampur dengan emosinya yang telah terbakar panasnya matahari pada pagi ini.

Seluruh peserta MOS dihadapannya hanya menunduk dan diam tak bergeming. Merasa takut dengan sang Ketos tampan, tentu saja. Padahal mereka bisa menghajar si ketos sombong itu.

Sayangnya mereka terlalu mencintai ketos mereka ini.

Ck!

Itulah keuntungan sampingan dari wajah tampan, dan Sasuke sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

.

.

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak sembari menjitak satu-satu calon adik kelas tercintanya ini, sayangnya rasa lelah dan hausnya telah berpengaruh besar hingga membuatnya mengatakan hal kalem nan merdu seperti tadi.

Dilain sisi, Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, merasa bahagia sekali melihat adik kelasnya tersiksa seperti sekarang ini. Andaikata Sasuke bisa melakukan hal lebih, dia tidak akan segan untuk membakar para adik kelas tercintanya ini lebih lama di bawah sinar sang surya.

Sasuke menoleh ke tangga podium ketika salah satu teman OSISnya datang menghampirinya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata aquamarine-nya yang berbinar itu, membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Sas, ada adik kelas yang terlambat tuh, dan atributnya gak lengkap."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya begitu sang gadis menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Dalam hati Sasuke membatin; tercipta dari apa adik kelas yang satu ini sampai berani datang terlambat dengan atribut yang tidak lengkap pula.

"Bawa dia ke sini!" Perintahnya kemudian. Gadis blonde ber-name tag Ino itu ngangguk dan turun dari podium dengan langkah semangat. Tak sabar melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Ketos tampan ini nantinya.

Sasuke kembali melototi sembari memberi kata-kata mutiara yang cukup majleb dan nyelekit untuk para calon adik kelas yang tengah berleha-leha, tapi sejurus kemudian semua adik kelas itu langsung berdiri tegak ketika menyadari tatapan seksi serta lantunan halus dengan nada _horror_ dari sang ketua OSIS menggema dari sound mikrofon.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan lantunan cantiknya ketika melihat Ino datang kembali menghampirinya sambil menarik seorang gadis berambut nyentrik diikat tujuh, memakai celemek, kaos kaki berbeda warna dan berbeda ukuran.

Tunggu!

Apa yang kurang?

Sasuke mengamati lagi si adik kelas itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ah, iya! Sasuke lupa, ujung rambut gadis itu tidak dikucir menggunakan tali sepatu, sesuai dengan peraturan.

"Ini dia Sasuke, namanya Sakura Haruno," ujar rekan pirangnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Sakura di atas podium.

Gadis dengan warna rambut tak lazim bernama Sakura menundukkan kepalanya seraya mencengkram kantong celemeknya. Sasuke memelototi adik kelasnya ini—yang sialnya begitu manis—ketika dia balas menatap Sasuke.

Ah, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering melotot.

"Hey, kamu! Kamu tahu apa kesalahan kamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada galak dan ekspresi _horror_ yang dibuat kentara. Bukannya takut atau apa, namun kelereng hijau itu malah balas memelototinya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi gondok, berasa ditibani berton-ton batu empedu.

"Kesalahan kamu itu banyak, Dek!" Kata Sasuke sembari menunjuk wajah imut Sakura.

"Salah saya cuma terlambat sama gak ngikat rambut pakai tali sepatu, Kak." Jawab Sakura mengelak jikalau kesalahannya banyak seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Pake acara jawab lagi! Kurang kasih sayang, HA?!"

Suara nyaring dari mikrofon yang ada dalam genggaman Sasuke membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi tuli seketika. Sakura sendiri yang diteriaki hanya diam sembari meremas celemeknya. Sebenarnya dia takut, tentu. Sudah dimarahi ketua OSIS galak, di depan umum pula.

 _Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak_. Nasib memang nasib.

Sasuke diam, yang lainnya ikutan diam. Bola onyx-nya kembali menatap Sakura, memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari segala sisi. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke menyeringai, begitu sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak pintarnya.

"Kalau gitu kamu nyanyi aja. Cepet!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan mikrofon pada Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa.

Sakura menerima mikrofon yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Dia mau saja jika disuruh menyanyi, tapi Sakura malu jika harus menyanyi dihadapan Pak Ketos coretgantengcoret nan sekseh macam Sasuke ini.

"Gak bisa nyanyi, ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. "Yaudah, kalau gak bisa nyanyi kamu jadi pacar aku aja. Biar nanti aku ajarin nyanyi, dan tidak ada penolakan!"

Sakura melotot!

Sasuke menyeringai ganteng.

Yang lain...

"CIEEEEE... jadian nih yeee~ Pejeee! Peejeeee."

Dan MOS hari itu menjadi ajang untuk menggombali Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

a/n

Hai, bersama Haruka dan Bang Kise di sini~ #Lambai-lambaiGaJe

Yakkk, humor garing banget, deskrip sedikit dan plot rush. Maafkan kamiiiii… #SujudSungkem

Semoga bisa menghibur ya, _Minna-sama._

Akhir kata,

 _Mind to RnR?_

* * *

.

.

OMAKE

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pos satpam sekolah, matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah dimarahi oleh Samui dan Toneri yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis dengan rambut _pink_ dengan ikatan alay di setiap ujung rambutnya.

"Hei, Dobe," panggil Sasuke kepada sahabatnya yang sedang menandatangani daftar piket. Si Dobe yang taki lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto langsung menoleh, menatap sohib sejak kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Naruto—Dobe malihat ke arah pandangan Sasuke, sebelum mengangguk antusias disertai cengiran rubahnya. "Oh, dia Sakura Haruno, tetanggaku yang pernah kau bilang manis dulu," jawabnya. Naruto kemudian kembali berbalik, menandatangani lagi daftar piket.

Sasuke kembali menatap gadis berambut _soft-pink_ itu dengan sebuah seringai ganjil di wajah tampannya.

 _Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan,_ —Batin Sasuke.


End file.
